


partners in crime

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, RoWater, and my baby🥺, my cinnamon bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: if my heart was paper, i’d fold itthrow it to the wind and just hope itends up with youor, a rowater fic
Relationships: Kevin Atwater & Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Vanessa Rojas & Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> posted this to my tumblr a while ago. decided to post it here.  
> title from _partners in crime_ by finneas  
> summary from _paper hearts_ by the vamps

they were investigating a major serial killer, lisa moore; 37 people reported missing already. only five of them were found. the unit had a feeling who the killer was, but they couldn’t prove it without evidence. so, kevin and hailey were tasked with sitting in a surveillance van outside the lady’s house – taking note if she went outside; if someone came over; if she got a phone call; or if there was any suspicious movement.

kevin had been wanting to ask hailey something for a while now, and thought _what better time to ask than when you’re looking for a serial killer?_

“hey, hailey,” he asked as he checked the house again for any movement.

“yeah,” hailey looked up from where she was jotting down things she deemed important.

“i’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“you do know i’m with jay, right?” hailey smirked.

“ha ha, i’m wheezing. but, seriously. it’s important.”

“okay, shoot,” hailey put down her pencil and turned to face him.

“would you be okay if i… went out with vanessa?” kevin asked as he continued to look at the house. when he looked away he was met with hailey smirking and mischief dancing in her eyes.

“ooh, does kevin have a crush on vanessa?” hailey teased.

“yes. kevin _does_ have a crush on vanessa,” kevin said boldly, “so… are you going to answer me or not.”

“i mean, it’s not up to me. who she dates and doesn’t date is her decision. it’s not like i’m her parent.”

“you see, that,” kevin pointed at her, “is where you’re wrong. everybody knows that you and jay are vanessa’s unofficial parents,”

“what?” hailey laughed, “we are not her unofficial parents.”

“okay. jay isn’t as much as you, but you are 100% vanessa’s unofficial mom.”

“i am not,” hailey playfully protested.

“yes, you are. within the first week of knowing her, you invited vanessa to live with you. and from what vanessa told me, you kept her calm when she shot that other dude. what’s his name? steve-”

“sammy,” hailey interjected.

“that’s what i said. point is: i like vanessa and i’m being a good person by asking her unofficial mom if i can date her.”

hailey laughed at that, “okay. i, hailey anne upton, give you, kevin atwater, permission to date my unofficial daughter, vanessa rojas.”

“thank you,” kevin said and went back to watching the house and hailey continued taking down notes. they spent the next few minutes in silence before hailey spoke.

“so. when did you realize you like her?”

“when did you realize you like halstead?” kevin asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“when he got shot,” hailey answered easily, “now. answer my question.”

kevin sighed, “i don’t know when it happened, it just did. she’s really funny and adorable and badass and-”

“okay, i get it. you’re smitten.”

“you’re the one that asked,” kevin laughed.

“in my defense, i was expecting a short answer.”

they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the house and taking down notes. the only interesting things to happen were somebody stopping outside the house for ten minutes – they took down the license plate – and lisa getting angry when she was on the phone with somebody. at around four pm voight told them to come back to the district. they were to drop off their notes and pictures at his office then go home.

when they got to the district, kevin offered to take their stuff to voight. hailey knew the only reason he wanted to go was because vanessa was still in the bullpen with jay, finishing up some paperwork – hailey texted her on their way to the district to ask if she had already gone home. hailey smirked and walked to her car. when there, she texted vanessa.

h: _in the car_

h: _come when you’re done_

vanessa, surprisingly, answered quickly.

_v: okay, i just have three more pages and then i’ll be done_

h: _cool_

hailey passed the time by scrolling through twitter and tumblr. she had been waiting for forty-five minutes before vanessa texted her again.

v: _done! coming down now_

hailey started the car and switched on the air conditioning to warm the car. it took ten minutes and then vanessa was entering the car, a big smile on her face.

“somebody’s happy,” hailey teased as she pulled out the parking lot.

“shut up,” vanessa said halfheartedly as she tried – and failed – to stop smiling.

“you going to tell me why you’re so smiley?”

vanessa turned her head to look at hailey and then back in front of her, “as if you don’t know.”

“i don’t know. please inform me on what happened.”

“kevin asked me out.”

“and…,” hailey encouraged her.

“you and jay are going to be alone this movie night,” vanessa said.

“ooh, vanessa’s going on a date,” hailey cooed, “just so you know. i already knew he was going to ask you.”

“no! you don’t say,” vanessa said in fake shock.

“yeah. he told me.”

”really?”

“yep, asked for my blessing and everything,” hailey pulled into their driveway.

“he asked for your blessing?” vanessa laughed and took off her seatbelt and got out the car.

hailey hummed, “apparently i’m your unofficial mom and he thought it was fitting to ask me,” hailey took the key out the ignition and got out the car.

vanessa just laughed as she opened the door to their apartment and turned on the light. she knew for a fact that she would be interrogated by hailey about this.


End file.
